


Prayer

by Fianna9



Series: Swarm [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Praxians are parasitic wasps, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Alphabet drabbles - Jazz waits after the disaster
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Series: Swarm [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Prayer

The delays decoding the messages and realizing the Decepticon's genocidal intent had already cost them greatly. It was too late for Praxus as the Seekers begun leveling the reclusive city before the warning went out, but the message might bring the survivors here. Reports had already begun pouring in about targeted Decepticon raids in Kaon and Gygax, and Jazz feared that even the few hunting nests might already be lost. Denied his travel request Jazz waited anxiously hoping for a few survivors to make it to safety here in Iacon and praying to Primus for a miracle. _Keep her safe._


End file.
